The Fudo family
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: A cute oneshot of the family. It's a squeal of Highbred. Read and Review please!


**Hey there. I'm planning to make an oneshot of Yusei and Akiza and their daughter back at the house of the twins. I know this is short one and I'm sorry for this to happen. I get problems to get writer's block. Again I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this oneshot it's going to be cute to read :D**

**I don't own Yugioh5ds characters or other ideas, but I do own Yukio. Don't steal the name please. :D**

**The life of a family**

* * *

It has been a day for Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski to get started for their future.

One because when little Yukio was born on the day of May 1st, they started to make some plans for getting married and of course taking care of their new daughter.

"Yusei, are you sure we should do this a bit later?" Akiza asked. They were still at the hospital in the 'staying a night' room.

"Yeah, I think its fine till we find ourselves a house with big yard for Yukio to play in and of course where we can get some peace from other things that had happened to us." Yusei answered her.

Yusei was a mature father of getting things ready for Akiza and his little girl everything that he can give them. Akiza knows that he was a hard working man the same man she fell in love with.

"I know how you feel about that." Akiza said to him. He turned and smiled. "I was almost scared of losing you from that battle. I thought you wouldn't be alive to see our little girl growing into this world." She said to him.

He remembered that day when Drake the vampire was almost about to kill him. Cleopatra of course is the one who taught him the ropes and everything he needs to save himself and his friends. Including Akiza while Yukio was still inside her mommy's belly.

"I know about that. I was almost scared too. But without you and Cleo to tell me that I have a family to take care of, I know I have to be strong for you and her as will." Yusei said.

They hug and then a cry was heard.

"Oh," Akiza said as she went to the crib to see a little girl waking up from her rest. "Looks like someone wake from her sleep." She said to Yukio.

The little one cooed and giggled. Yusei smiled. Yukio saw her daddy and she wiggled from her mother's arms. Akiza sighed happily.

"Alright here he is." She said to her.

"Hey there, how are you?" He said to her with his sweet voice. She cooed and giggled with her hand on her father's cheek. He laugh and so did she.

About in hour they got pick for going back to the twin's house who of course will be happy to see their little niece.

"There, it's already Yusei." Akiza said to him with Yukio on her other arm. Yusei got the car started up for them to get to Leo and Luna's house easier and safe.

"Alright." He said to her. He grabbed his stuff and theirs and put them in the back tuck inside the car that they borrowed from a friend. After setting the baby sit for Yukio to sit on, Akiza placed their little girl in the chair while Akiza sets in the back sets with Yukio.

After Yusei got in the car, he drive all the way back to the twins' house.

It took them about 25 minutes to get the twin's house. When they stop in front of the house's gates, the guards let them enter. The two went inside and then park the car in the place where the other cars are.

The twins came outside and saw them. "Hey guys!" They said happily as they run to them and hugged them. The two 18 year olds hug them back.

"Hey Leo, Hey Luna." Yusei said to them.

"Hi guys." Akiza said along with Yusei. Then the baby cried for her mommy and daddy again. "Oh I better go get her." She said to the twins then went to go get Yukio from her baby sit.

"So how is everything at the house?" Yusei asked. The two looked at each other.

"Fine." Luna answered.

Yukio was happy to see one of her uncles, and of course aunts too. "I'm going to show her the nursery is that okay?" Akiza asked. The twins nodded.

"Sure we got it ready for you." Luna said.

Akiza nodded as she went to the nursery. As for Yusei he went to get the stuff out of the tuck with of course with help from Leo they manged to get them inside the house, while Luna help Akiza with Yukio.

Once inside Akiza sat Yukio on the floor which she put a blanket on it floor. Yukio just look around the house and then to her parents. She turned to her lay on her belly and the twins saw her playing with Leo's doll of Jack. She cooed and giggled as she dressed the doll into a dress. Leo was mad.

"HEY That is not right to play him like that!" Leo shouted to her. Luna laughed.

"I think it's cute." Luna said. Leo's face turned redder.

As the couples were finished unpacking the stuff they headed to the living room. The couple sighed that their daughter was playing with the Jack doll.

"Aww, that's so cute." Akiza said to Yusei.

"I know, this is only the beginning." Yusei said to Akiza.

They joined in to see her how she's doing. Just then Akiza sense psychic powers flowing in Yukio. She went to shock. Yusei saw the look.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yusei asked Akiza. She looked at him.

"I can sense that Yukio is having my powers in her." She answered. He look at her with a look of understanding. Just then Yukio crawled to her parents. Then Akiza grab her and hold her close.

"I'm sorry my sweetheart. I'm really sorry." She whispered to her daughter. With a tear felling off her face and went to Yukio's cheek. Yusei hugged his family.

"It's alright." He said to her. Yukio was confused by this.

Akiza look at him and then at their daughter. "But... I'm not sure Yusei. I just don't want her to go through the mess I had with my parents." She answered him.

"No she won't be like that Akiza. She has us with her so you can teach her how to use it like you did." Yusei said to her. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, Yusei when did you became a young good man so suddenly?" She wondered. Yusei smiled and kiss her lips while Yukio wiggled with goodness she sense in their hearts.

Yusei nodded his head. "I don't know how, I just want to be the good man and hopefully husband that you could ever have." He said to her after they kissed. Yukio hug her mommy with a caring hug. Akiza smiled at her. Then he thought to himself. 'I think I know a way to help her with her powers.'

For the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed having a great evening with her along with the twins of course.

Leo was dressing the Jack doll back to what it was suppose to be before it became a girly doll. Luna on the other hand, was feeding Yukio a good warm milk that has good calsium in it.

Then around at night Yusei made a special device with the help of Akiza's hair pin blueprints, he made something that can help Yukio with her powers when she gets older. It's a necklace, that is a shape of star rose.

After an hour, it was finished. He saw the twins entering his room. "Hey we're going to bed now." Luna said to him. He nodded to them. "Good night."

"You too Luna and tell Leo I said that too." She nodded her head then headed off to bed. He went inside the nursery and saw Akiza breast feeding Yukio again. The little one was enjoying the milk she was drinking. He knows that she needs to have a bottle feed when she gets to three months old.

He knock the door and Akiza look and smiled. "Hey," She look at the necklace on his hand. "It's that for Yukio?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, this is device can help her with her powers. I hope it's okay?" He asked. He handed the necklace to her and she smiled.

"I think it will do well for her." Akiza said to him. They both smiled.

After Yukio was finished with the breast feeding which Yusei never got used to, Akiza put the necklace around her daughter's neck and kiss her forehead.

Then they put her to bed in her crab with her pjs on. Yusei smiled, he has a family to protect and a great future with his future wife. Akiza think the same thing. They hold hands and headed to their room.

The twins were a sleep when Akiza was spending time with Yukio.

The couple went to bed and sleep.

The future is just the beginning of Yusei, Akiza, and their little girl's life.

**Four years later:**

It had been four years since Yusei and Akiza became a married couple right after Yukio's fourth b-day. They still live at the Twins' house until Yusei can find one that is lower priced and good enough to pay less.

**"**Mommy!" The little girl with short red hair and black stripes on it was searching for her mom. She saw Akiza at the kitchen which of course they are still living with the twins' house. "Mommy!" She said as she ran to her. "MOMMY!"

Akiza saw her and hug her. "What's wrong dear?" She asked the 4 year old.

"I had a bad dream of you and daddy getting hurt. I was worried about you and daddy." Yukio said to Akiza. Akiza saw tears coming out of her daughter's eyes. She hugged her gently and kiss her forehead.

"Shhhh. It's alright. You well never lose us. I promise you okay. Me and daddy will be strong for you and we will be with you always okay?" Akiza asked. The girl nodded her little head. Just then Akiza smell somthing. "It looks like someone needs a daiper." Akiza said to Yukio. Yes, Yukio is still wearing daipers. The two went back to the nursery and Akiza closed the door.

She sat Yukio on the changing table and changed her daiper and put a new one in. "There all done." Akiza said to her. Yukio felt happy to have a fresh one on her thought her mother was training how to do her business in the bathroom. So when she's ready to wear panties she won't have to use daipers anymore.

However, she did feel great to hear about what Akiza said to her that nothing will happen to her mommy and her daddy.

After Akiza sat her down and she begin to run again. Akiza smiled as she saw Yusei and his little girl growing up. Yukio still have the necklace that her father made for her to control the powers she has in her.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Yukio shouted for her dad. Yusei came inside from the place where the duel runners. "Daddy!" She said as she went to her dad and hugged him. He smiled as he wrap his arms around her.

"Hey there. How are you?" Yusei asked her. Yukio look at her father with a same smile.

"I'm okay just had a bad dream about you guys. But mommy helped me." Yukio answered to him. He kissed her forehead as he carried her to the kitchen. Akiza smiled again.

"So how are you doing?" Akiza asked him.

"Oh fine just came in and Yukio hugged me so I'm okay. Hey I do have great news to tell you. I think I find a house that is great and have a beautiful backyard where you can grow roses, and where Yukio can play too." Yusei said to her. Akiza smiled again but brighter. She hugged him with their little girl on his arm and his other one wrap around Akiza.

"This is great Yusei!" Akiza said to him. He kissed her forehead and then his daughter's.

This is true the beginning is coming very soon for the Fudo family.

* * *

**Sorry about this I hope I don't make it worse. Read and Review please.**


End file.
